One Monday Night
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: Raven/Eddie-ness. lol I suck at summaries.


Raven walked down the halls of Bayside High School, her backpack over her shoulder and a few stray text books in her hand. It was 8:30 am. School didn't start until 9:00 so the building was practically empty except for the janitors and few teachers. She had woken up early that morning for some reason and headed straight to school in a daze. It wasn't until she bumped into Eddie by her locker did she realize what she was wearing.

"Whoa, Rae, umm… You look… nice." He said, obviously distracted.

She frowned and looked down at herself. She was wearing a short skirt that hit above her knees and stiletto high heels. Her top was a purple v-neck tee, dipping super low and exposing a bunch of cleavage. "Holy shit, Eddie! I was in a complete daze when I woke up this morning and I just grabbed the first thing I could find in my closet! I look like a hooker!"

"Well, you better get home and change before school starts!" He said, trying desperately to keep his gaze at her face and not below her neck at her perfect, round, bouncy-

"I can't!" She interrupted his thoughts with her shrieking. "I won't get back to school in time for first period. Plus, if my dad saw me in this, I'd be grounded until I'm 30." She pouted at him and Eddie couldn't help but think of kissing those gorgeous lips of hers.

"What are you gonna do then?" He asked.

Suddenly, they heard the footsteps of someone coming down the hallway towards them.

"Eddie, hide me!"

The two struggled around for a bit, trying to figure out how to hide Raven. She finally settled herself behind him, pressing her chest against his back and wrapping her arms around his stomach. Their principal turned the corner and gave them a suspicious look before walking off towards his office.

"Whew, that was close." Raven said, releasing her arms from around him.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat, feeling a slight tightening in his jeans. "Here Rae," he opened his locker and handed her a jacket. "You can borrow this today. Maybe Chelsea will have a pair of clothes for you to wear when she gets here."

"Thanks." She accepted the jacket and put it on, zipping it up. "I can't borrow anything from Chelsea; she's out of town with her mom for the week. Plus, do you honestly think my ass would fit into her skinny little pants? I think not." She smacked her behind for emphasis and giggled along with him.

The two friends stood by their lockers and talked until the bell for first period rang in their ears. They had to go in opposite directions and brushed past each other; Eddie could feel the softness of Raven's breasts against his arm for a moment. He bit his lip and continued on his way down the hall, trying to keep Raven out of his mind.

They met up with each other at lunch and stood in line in silence. As they were walking back to their usual table, Raven slipped on some spilled milk and fell on to the floor, almost flashing everyone. People pointed and laughed at her and she quickly scrambled to her feet, running out of the cafeteria. Eddie chased after her quickly, but not before flipping off the laughing teenagers.

"Raven? Rae, where are you?" He called. He heard muffled sobbing coming from the supply closet he and Rayne Bow were locked in. He opened the door and found Raven on the ground against the wall, sobbing. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Sssh, it's okay, Rae."

"It's not o-okay, Ed-Eddie!" She cried. "I almost showed half the school my junk! Plus, everyone was laughing at me. It was so embarrassing."

"Hey, it could have happened to anyone." He ran his fingers through her hair gently, hoping she would calm down a bit.

It seemed to work because and stopped sobbing and was now sniffling into his shirt. "I'm sorry about your jacket. I got milk all over it."

Eddie then noticed that she had discarded his jacket and was back to wearing her outfit from this morning. He looked down and saw her boobs pressed against his chest, pushed up and even more exposed than before.

"No big deal, Rae. I'll just wash it."

She nodded and repositioned herself so she was sitting in his lap and nestled her face into his neck. Eddie kept one arm around her back and let his other hand trace the curve of her hip and waist. After a minute of that, he suddenly got bolder and let his finger travel up and brush the underside of her breast. He felt her breath hitch in her throat and her heart rate speed up against his chest. He continued to stroke that spot when she didn't protest and eventually his hand made its way inside her shirt to touch her skin. He pushed the cup of her bra up and let his hand graze against her already hardened nipple.

Raven moaned and lightly bit the spot where Eddie's neck met his shoulder. Eddie grinned and repeated the action, tweaking her nipple. She dug her teeth further into his skin and pressed herself closer to him.

Suddenly, the bell that ended lunch rang and Raven jumped off of Eddie. She fixed her bra and shirt and cleared her throat. "Um, well, I should really get back to… yeah." She said and grabbed the wet jacket on the floor and rushed out of the supply closet. Eddie stayed a few more minutes, willing his erection to go away, before exiting the closet. They avoided each other the rest of the day, making sure not to go to their lockers at risk of running in to each other. Later on that evening, Raven remembered that her dad went to visit their sick grandmother with her mom and Cory was at William's. She quickly grabbed her cell and dialed Eddie's number.

"_Hello_?"

"Eddie, it's Raven. Can you come over?"

"_Uh, yeah. Is everything okay_?"

"_It will be_." She muttered so he wouldn't hear. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just come over. And hurry."

"O-okay."

Raven hung up the phone and sat down on the couch, waiting for Eddie to arrive. 10 minutes later, the doorbell rang and she practically ran over to answer it.

"Hey, what's going on, Rae?" Eddie asked as he entered the house. He noticed she was still wearing the shirt and skirt, but her heels were missing.

"Nothing. Just… follow me." She grabbed his hand and led him downstairs to her room. She gently pushed him inside and closed the door behind her, locking it.

Eddie felt nerves in the pit of his stomach, mixed with anticipation and excitement.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did today… You know, in the supply closet? I feel much better about falling in front of everyone and I have you to thank." She said as she sauntered towards him.

"Oh, well, no problem, Rae. That's what friends are for." He replied, backing up until his knees his the arm of the couch, forcing him to sit down.

"Friends," she repeated the word. "I don't want to be friends tonight, Eddie. I want us to be a little more… closer."

"Rae," he squeaked out before clearing his throat, already feeling the tightening in his pants. "Are you sure?"

"Don't worry," she reassured him. "We won't go too far. I just want to fool around a little."

He nodded and slid backwards so he was now sitting on the couch. She joined him and put her hand on his upper thigh and leaned in, letting her lips brush his. They pulled back from the soft kiss and then suddenly, Eddie was on top of her and his tongue was exploring her mouth. They laid down on the couch, hands exploring, touching, caressing, tugging at clothes.

Eddie pulled at Raven's shirt and she helped him take it off her. He unclasped her bra quickly and revealed her gorgeous breasts. Raven shivered in anticipation as Eddie stared at her chest, licking his lips hungrily. Then he dipped down and began sucking on one of her nipples, his hand tweaking and rolling around the other one. She arched her back and moaned loudly, her hands resting on the back of his head. He switched sides and did the same to her other breast, Raven panting heavily. He moved a little on top of her and his knee accidently brushed against her center. Raven screamed out and shuddered, her first ever orgasm raking through her body.

Eddie, confused by her sudden demeanor pulled back and watched as her eyes rolled back into her head and her body tensed. "Rae, are you okay?"

Coming down from her high, she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. "I'm better than okay. I'm on top of the world. Damn, that felt so good."

"Wait," he started to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Did you just come?"

She blushed and nodded her head. "Yeah…"

He smiled and sat up. She followed and straddled his thighs, feeling a bump in his pants with her hand. She kissed him again and unzipped his jeans, slipping a hand inside and pulling him out of his boxers.

"Mmm, Rae, you don't have to do that." He groaned as she stroked him.

"I want to." She replied in his ear.

She continued to stroke him, watching him throw his head back and groan loudly. After a few more moments he came all over her hand. She got up and went to the bathroom to wash her hands and returned a moment later. Eddie had zipped himself back up and Raven couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Aw, that's no fun. I wasn't finished with you yet." She pouted and sat down next to him.

"Oh really? What else did you have in mind for us to do?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Take those pants off and meet me by my bed." She replied and hopped off the couch and over to her bed, her exposed breasts bouncing freely. Eddie quickly rid of his jeans and jumped onto Raven's bed, causing it to swing slightly.

She giggled and he hovered over her. Her skirt and his shirt were both gone, leaving them both in only their underwear.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Take your boxers off and get on your back." She demanded.

He groaned at the sound of control in her voice and obeyed, slipping out of his boxers and laying flat on his back. She then straddled him around his hips and let her panty covered center press against his erection.

"Mm, Raven that feels good, baby." He groaned and put his hands on her hips.

She continued to rub herself against him roughly and he let his hand travel inside her panties to flick at her clit.

"Ohhhh!" She exclaimed, throwing her head back in ecstasy. She moved her hand down between them and started to stroke his length again as he continued his assault on her clit.

"Oh, Eddie, I'm gonna- I'm gonna come!" She yelled, moving her hand faster on him.

"Me too, Rae." He spat out. "Just a few more…"

He trailed off as they both came together and she collapsed next to him on the bed.

"Oh wow." Eddie said, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah." She agreed and looked at the clock on her nightstand. "Oh shit! Eddie, Cory will be back from William's any minute!"

They both scrambled to get their clothes. Raven couldn't find her bra so she just changed her soaking wet panties for some dry ones and threw on a robe. Eddie slipped back into his boxers and jeans and threw on his shirt. They both rushed upstairs to the living room.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, Rae." He said as he went for the door.

"Eddie, wait!" Raven stopped him. He turned and she pulled him in for a long kiss. "Thank you… again. You have no idea how much this night means to me."

"Ditto, Rae." He replied. He kissed her again before heading out the front door just as the back door opened and Cory walked in.

"Who was that?" He asked, plopping down on the couch and turning on the TV.

"Uh, some sales person. No big deal." Raven lied. She then faked a yawn and said, "I'm gonna shower and go to bed. Don't stay up late. Mom and dad will have both of our asses on a platter if we're late for school tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Cory waved a hand at her and kept his gaze on the TV.

Raven rolled her eyes and went down to her room to shower, the events of the night still rolling around in her brain. She smiled to herself as she thought about Eddie. They were now closer than ever.

A/N: Alllll right. I don't know what this is. Like seriously. I don't know. But I kinda like it, and I hope you do too! Please review! Much love!


End file.
